Will you Stay??
by Shadowngel
Summary: ...Her dying moments...His final answer... QWxDC


Will you Stay??  
By:Shadow@ngel 

* * *

Email: [superpinay@hotmail.com][1]   
Pairings: DCxQW  
Rating: Pg 13 (minor curses)  
Summary: Her dying moments... his final answer...   
Authors Note: This came out of nowhere... Hey! It's 2 am!? You're KIDDING!! (You heard it straight from me. I wrote this at 2 am so don't blame me if this ficcy is... um.... yeah. This is from Dorothy's POV. Well, Enjoy!

* * *

To die… was a mystery to one known as I.

Despite all the near-death encounters from the war, I never really knew what it was like to come so close to death. And by that, I mean really feeling as if you've done your share in the world and actually wanting to leave what you have behind for good. The people, your belongings, your house… everything.

And when I finally learned what Heero had been going through when he firmly pressed that self-destruction switch and tried to send himself to hell, it was a Tuesday sometime in June.

…I could feel the world getting smaller and beginning to fade. Everything was getting a bit blurred along the edges, but I didn't really find it disconcerting. It was kind of nice, really. Hm. I hadn't really imagined it to be like that when you died. I always expected everything to be… a white light, a tunnel, an angel grasping your hand and taking you up. But no. I was alone, and fading fast. I had a few moments where I wished I could have died fighting honorably in the war and not by some freak accident on summer vacation.

But soon, I figured, why not? Death is beautiful-whether you were battling some other evil or not.

I couldn't remember most of how it happened, but I remember a few instants of crossing the street somewhere downtown and suddenly getting a glimpse of a blue-eyed blonde-haired boy waving his arms at me from a few hundred yards down.

I guess he had been in that same part of town on a different kind of business and had seen me, maybe having the urge to come over and say hello to the Catalonia girl. I smirked and continued on my way, not giving him a second glance. A bit flattered, if you will, that after our little fencing run in, he was still able to look at me without looking like he was thinking 'Bitch!'

He rushed after me, but I simply turned the other way, that mischievous grin sliding across my lips. I sighed, and hurried along the crosswalk, ignoring his cries for me to slow down and let him catch up to me. I had a meeting with Relena that afternoon. I had time to stop and chat, in fact plenty of time. But I didn't feel like talking to him at the moment. Not yet, at least.

And that's when it had happened. I was deeply immersed in my thoughts when a car came out from around the corner. It happened so fast, I didn't have a chance to scream. I wouldn't have anyway, even given these grim circumstances.

The next thing I knew the car slammed into me. I hit the ground hard, my school bag flying off somewhere from the impact. The asphalt was hot under my skin, as I would expect from a hot day like that day. Finally, I was on my back, facing a cloudless, sky with tear filled eyes.

Hence, the pain started. Even then, I didn't yell or scream, though the pain _was_ quite excruciating. How did it feel? Needles, fire maybe. Perhaps both.

But I nearly gasped when his face came into my line of sight. I had never liked him before, I don't think so. Yet… his eyes took my breath away. Literally.

"Dorothy! Oh my God! Dorothy! Dorothy! Say something!" Something hit my face. I think it had been one of his tears. He was crying?

"Winner? Why do you look so pale? Is it not a warm day in June?" I asked, almost as if speaking to myself. Even now, the questions I had spouted at that encounter still make me wonder. They made no sense, had no meaning. They simply streamed out of my mouth without a second thought.

"Dorothy, stop that!" He lifted his head and broke our eye contact. "Someone help!!" He was yelling hysterically now. Why?

"Quatre look at me." I whispered. He did.

"Stay here…. I'll get you help I promise. Just hang on! I'll get you some help, don't die!!" He yelled. He tried to get up, but I grabbed his hand before he could. I stopped him. And I looked at his eyes, my expression practically yelling at him, 'Don't Go'

"Dorothy?" He mouthed my name silently. I liked it when he did that.

"Quatre, why are you eyes so blue? Can I remember you?" I said. Then, my hand went limp within his. The picture before me or a crying Gundam pilot was slowly turning a hue of pure white. I was dying. Truly dying.

I felt my breathing stop. Quatre yelled an obscenity

I nearly laughed. Quatre cursing? Never! He stood up and began to yell for help. He was about ready to run for the nearest hospital. He would carry me a hundred miles, I knew. I could feel my grasp on reality was fading as well. And I thought, (If I go, he will leave me. Can't he stay? I don't want to be alone.)

"Dorothy! Damnit! If you die, I'll never forgive you!!" His voice managed to break through.

(Why? What have I done wrong?? I just want to go…)

"Dorothy… I…Damn it! Don't Die!!"

(If I breathe… will you forgive me?)

There was no answer. Everything as so white…and pure. I liked it. It was nice.

(I said… if I breathe…will you stay??) His embrace was tight on my lifeless body. Why wasn't I going yet? Shouldn't I have been dead yet? My breathing was gone, my pulse had stopped…and I felt cold. Shouldn't I have been in heaven?

Maybe Quatre was not letting me go… Yes… I still felt his hand holding down my light spirit- one that just wanted to fly away and be free.

(Will you stay?)

Echoes bounced off on invisible canyons and I began to hear his voice one more time. At first, I didn't understand his words. And I didn't understand why he said them. I thought it was nonsense at first, but then, I opened my soul. And finally… they came.

"Yes… I will…If you stay… with… me…"

Those words, like a diamond in an endless expanse of eternal sky, glittered and showed me the way back. And I used his grip on my hand and I pulled myself back to consciousness, using the last of my will power to take in a gasp of air. Suddenly, colors shot through me and I could see again. It wasn't white anymore, but it was colorful.

I think I liked the colors. Especially his beautiful blue eyes. Like the sky.

"Quatre?" I gasped again.

"Shh! Don't talk… we're almost there."

"Where am I?"

"We're heading to the nearest hospital. You're inside of an ambulance. Don't speak… save your strength." He said to me. "You're one hell of a fighter." He laughed in spite of the harsh situation Fate had placed on the both of us. And from there, everything went silent. Our words and replies seemed a thousand years apart. I heard nothing but his voice and mine. So suddenly, there was no ambulance… there was no stretcher… there were no more walls. Just the two of us.

"Quatre?"

"Yes?"

"Will you stay?"

"What? I… I don't understand…"

"No. You… You don't… have to… understand. Will you stay?"

"…I…Dorothy…?"

"Will you…stay…with me?"

…A smile… (How wonderfully beautiful… that smile is for me…?)

"…yes." He whispered. "I will."

WWHHOOAA! Where the hell did that come from?! Whew! What a weird fic. More Sap ***Gasp*** and more fluff ***Gasp***. Lol. I hope you enjoyed it. Everyone was out of character. Lol again. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little ficcy. Review if ya liked it, review if ya think it was weird/stupid and review just for the hell of it. Well, take care! Bub-bye!!!

   [1]: mailto:superpinay@hotmail.com



End file.
